


everything is blue.

by lorekeepings



Series: in another life. (dimitri/byleth.) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorekeepings/pseuds/lorekeepings
Summary: blue was his favorite color before he knew what blue was.  /  dimitri finally meets his soulmate and is immediately shocked by her profession. dimileth modern college au. soulmate au.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: in another life. (dimitri/byleth.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684360
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	everything is blue.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first thing i've written for fire emblem because i am hooked on three houses and i hope to play some other games in the series soon! i've only played the blue lions route and i'm not even finished with that, but i am in love with the detail of the characters and i hope to make more oneshots like this. 
> 
> if you want to leave me a tip or donation in this time of struggle or work out a commission, my cashapp is $motherconjurer and my twitter is @CANTATRICKS. i will be posting this to my works tumblr as well, which is http://www.liibrorum.tumblr.com, so you can reblog it there if you want.
> 
> thanks,  
> m!

In this world, there were two absolutes: you either had a soulmate, or you didn’t, and when you found your soulmate, the tantalizingly-solemn black and white world burst into color. How cruel of the world, he thought, to pair individuals up to share in pain and suffering, and create an odd number of people. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd spent the first twenty-one years of his life without a soulmate, walking around and watching those who had grown up alongside him fall in love. From a very young age, he understood love and life, death and dying— his own parents taken from him at a young age, and he inherited the Blaiddyd Group whenever he finished his schooling. Sure, an outdated methodology of succession was a bit funny to talk about, but so was life.

He was familiar with Ingrid, a childhood friend who had fallen very quickly in love with her soulmate, Glenn, who was a soldier taken from them way too fast. Now she lives without her soulmate, though he exists forever in her memory and in the memories of his brother. His stepsister, though they’ve not spoken in months, fell in love with her soulmate— a kind young man with a lack of emotion, and hell! Even the skirt-chasing Sylvain found his soulmate in their mutual friend Felix, both of them having seen the colors since their childhood yet never acknowledging the other until their adult lives. 

To a degree, he was jealous. Jealous of the happiness that the people around him had, jealous of not being able to cast a look over his shoulder and find the world bloom into color with the shared look of a man or woman— really, he wasn’t picky. But aside from a soulmate, Dimitri had plenty of other things to look forward to: a college graduation, helping Felix and Sylvain elope without too many prying eyes, and getting letters from his best friend, Dedue, who had returned to his home country for a little while to help with philanthropic relief efforts.

Which left Dimitri here: at the campus cafe here at Garreg Mach University. A senior on track to graduate with a degree in Business and Management, he was the third in line from the front, and though he had nowhere to be for another hour and a half, the rumbling in his gut made him a bit impatient. Something about the pressed sandwiches and coffee was more than enough to fill a void in his stomach on this rainy first day of the spring semester, but the cafe seemed to be understaffed, which made lines longer. Behind him, someone spoke loudly on their cellphone about some bad fraternity party and in front of him, he watched the shoulders of the woman before him, trying to see if she was even breathing.

Dimitri has never been able to sit still for too long, he notes, but this woman before him hasn’t moved— hasn’t even  _ breathed  _ since he walked up behind her in line. How frustrating, and yet, how anxiety-relieving it must be to be able to be so still all the time? He wishes he could be still for more than a moment, but someone is always calling for him or needing him to be someone or somewhere that he doesn’t always want to be. Then again, when you’re the only successor to one of the three most prominent businesses in all of the Fodlan Province, you can’t really ever be yourself.

The line moves forward while he’s in his train of thought, and the woman in front of him glides forward with that same sort of ghostlike grace. Sure, Garreg Mach University was home to some of the most influential and prominent individuals in all of Fodlan, but he can’t quite say he’s ever seen this woman before. If she were an upperclassman, even if she were out of his major, he would have at least seen her around once or twice, and from the way she’s standing, she’s definitely not a freshman. Freshmen have this… neurotic aura about them, as if they have to be everywhere all at once, but… she looks relaxed, calm.

And she has a filthy mouth, he learns very quickly.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” the woman hisses as she looks into her wallet. Her hands are scarred, though not grotesquely so— she definitely has worked with her hands for the majority of her life, though. “I guess my card’s at home. Just put it back, I’ll get something to eat later tonight.”

“Here,” Dimitri steps forward, extending his own credit card over her shoulder and handing it to the cashier. His own height made him sort of tower over her, but she didn’t seem to be startled when his arm extended in such a manner. “I’ll pay for it, don’t worry.”

When she looked up at him, he found that she had the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen— and then, in the moments that come after, Dimitri realizes that he doesn’t think he’s ever seen the color blue. Or the pink script across her sweatshirt, or the blue of her hair, or the paleness of her skin. She doesn’t smile as she looks up at him, but she is definitely met with the same mysticism that he is in this moment. It doesn’t take an idiot to find out what’s happened here, and the cashier smiles as she runs Dimitri’s card to pay for her meal, returning it.

Deep down in the hull of his chest, his heart beats frequently, and it takes the clearing of his own throat to pull his eyes away from her, adding on whatever he was going to be eating for his own meal. Cheeks red, the taller man pushes a lock of long, blonde hair from out of his face and behind his ear. His hair was already messy, the rain and wind having pushed some of the blonde locks out of the bun he had it tied back in most days, but somehow he feels compelled to run a comb through it.

“Dimitri,” he introduces himself with his hand extended. He clears his throat, adjusting his coat, and waits for her to take his hand. “It’s—  _ wow,  _ it’s a pleasure.”

“Byleth,” she replies, and he swears briefly that he can see a sliver of a smile on her face. “You know, my brother tried to explain to me what this looked like, but I didn’t understand it. Now it all sort of makes sense.” 

“It’s everything I thought it would be,” Dimitri nods, looking down at his own outfit and making sure it matched— shades of gray and asking Felix to only pick out things that had blue accents (blue was his favorite color, he had decided before he’d even seen it) meant that his wardrobe was a little dull. Maybe he could find something in pink, like the words “Garreg Mach” written across her shirt. “Um— you look nervous.”

“I actually don’t show a lot of emotion at all,” Byleth replies, nodding as she takes her meal from the cashier: a sandwich wrap, full of leafy greens. Dimitri wonders briefly if she’s a vegetarian. “I’ve always been like that. I do, however, have a  _ very  _ strict schedule this semester, and I have to be getting to a class here in a minute. But I know that if I just run off, I’ll look like an asshole.”

“Here, then— please, don’t be late for my sake,” Dimitri reaches into his pocket, taking out his cellphone and handing it to her. “Give me your cellphone number and I’ll text you with my own.”

_ A good idea,  _ Byleth’s face reads, and she punches in her own number with her free hand, nodding to him. As he waves goodbye to her, he’s certain she can see a little bit of a smile over her shoulder. A man who cannot sit still placed with a woman who looks and acts like a ghost— he swallows at the thought, and takes his warm sandwich to go, wandering downstairs to eat in the comforts of a chair near an outlet. He saves her number as a plain “Byleth”, and then hovers his finger over the blue heart emoji for just a moment. It was common, yes, to immediately treat your soulmate as your lover? Glenn and Ingrid went missing for days after they discovered their love, endless dates and learning about each other before Glenn was deployed somewhere out west.

[ DIMITRI | 12:14PM ] Hello, Byleth. This is Dimitri. 

[ BYLETH | 12:14PM ] saving my number in your phone now; busy until 2:50. dinner?

She was straight to the point, and Dimitri was unsure if he liked that about her or not. All his life, he’s had to make the decisions in the pointless relationships he’s had. He’s always invited girls to dance, took young men out to golf courses so that their parents will sign deals with the Blaiddyd Group, et cetera. The fact that she didn’t wait around for him to invite her to dinner was… sort of refreshing, and he smiles a bit as he bites down into his sandwich again. There’s a hesitant pause, followed by his response of “I’d love that”.

Of course he would. She was his soulmate.

🙘

At 1:00pm, he has Intro to Theory and Argumentation; while it wasn’t part of the Business major, Garreg Mach encouraged as much well-roundedness in their students as they could without becoming a liberal arts college, and so his advisor suggested that negotiating contract deals and standing his ground in boardrooms would cause him to need a little more authority about him. After all, his name would only take him so far. 

Sitting down in a seat next to the (read with sarcasm)  _ ever-hospitable  _ Felix Fraldarius, a political science major who just can’t seem to get enough knowledge, the violet-haired man looks up at his friend with concern. “The hell are you doing here?”

“It’s a supplementary course that my advisor suggested I take,” Dimitri explains, sipping briefly on his water to stay hydrated. He’s unsure of what he’s supposed to expect from a Political Science course, but seeing as how Felix is in here with him, he feels as though it won’t be that bad. After all… this was an introductory course. What was a senior in the major doing here? “I could be asking you the same thing. Shouldn’t you have already taken this?”

“No,” he shakes his head, “It’s out of my concentration. Normally only pre-law students take Intro to Arguing—” Dimitri tries not to snort at the moniker Felix has given the class, “ —in their first year. Foreign Policy concentrations are supposed to take it just at some point, and I didn’t want to overload on credits last semester.”

Satisfied with his answer, Dimitri nods and returns to setting up his own “battle station”, for lack of a better phrase. He has a computer out, preferring to take notes with his keyboard instead of a pen and paper in case a professor speaks too quickly. A white folder is at his side for handouts, and he has a highlighter in case there are important things he needs to be reminded of later on. 

“You look different,” Felix idly mentions in that monotone voice of his. With his elbow on the table, he gives Dimitri a once-over before turning the engagement ring on his left hand. “I don’t know how to put it. You get good news?”

Good news? Of course he got good news, but he’s not sure how to break the news to Felix yet. Out of anyone in his friend group, Felix could likely keep a secret the best outside of Dedue, but Felix would be obligated to tell his fiance, who is arguably the  _ worst  _ at keeping secrets. He’d have to tell them anyways, and he’s already failing to fight the smile growing onto his face, so he boots up Microsoft Word and shrugs. “I met my soulmate today.”

“What?” Felix looks at the other, eyes widened in shock and awe. “You? The boar-man? You have a  _ soulmate? _ ”

“Don’t be so loud,” Dimitri frowns. “I haven’t even gotten to speak with her properly. We met in line at the cafe by accident, of all places, and really— she’s  _ breathtaking,  _ Felix. She looks to have a hard time showing emotions, but that just means that the first time she gives me a proper smile, it will be all the more important, huh? Her name is Byleth.”

“What a name,” Felix snorts, shaking his head. “Well, congratulations. Maybe you’re more of a man and less of a beast than I thought.”

Realistically, Dimitri gave it ten minutes before their friend group chat—lovingly named the  _ Blue Lions  _ from an intramural team they all served on over the summer—blew up, so he went ahead and turned his phone onto silent, flipping the screen over. How could he focus on schoolwork when his soulmate is on campus somewhere, hopefully daydreaming about him?

“What should I expect from this professor, by the way?” Dimitri asks, returning to Felix, who was—of course—chatting away with Sylvain on his messenger. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” he replies, shrugging. “She’s an interim professor who teaches like, nomadically? Apparently the headmaster was friends with her father back a few years ago, and they invited her to come teach a few seminars. It’s Dr. Eisner, I think? She’s stupid young, I heard.” 

“Stupid?” Dimitri asks, arching a brow.

“ _ God,”  _ Felix rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Sylvain has been picking up all this lingo he hears like, once, on the internet, and he beats it into the ground, so I guess I’m picking it up. She’s just really young. Like, been mistaken for a student kind of young. I think it’s a little ridiculous letting her teach if she doesn’t have all this experience, but hey, what do I know?”

Before Dimitri can respond, the doors to the classroom open again, and a voice fills the room with a commanding authority. “Sorry I’m late— Dr. von Essar had me locked in another conversation about his research, and if you know anything about him, you’ll know that I was forcibly held against my will until he was finished.”

Felix pretends not to notice Dimitri’s shoulder’s drop. “Unimpressed?” He asks, sort-of asking for validation as he leans over to his friend. Frowning when Dimitri doesn’t respond, he sits back in his chair as a wave of blue hair walks by them and down to the front of the classroom, where she takes off her things and sets them in the chair. Her laptop is quickly plugged up to the projector, and before either of them can really say anything, syllabi for the semester are being passed out.  _ At least she’s efficient,  _ Felix shrugs.

“My name is Dr. Eisner,” she begins to explain, and all eyes are on their young new professor as she leans against her desk. Deadpan as ever, she waits for her introductory presentation to load up as the papers are going out. “But if you call me that, I will scream until your eardrums bleed because it makes me sound like I’m forty and have lost control of my life. You can call me either  _ Professor,  _ or  _ Byleth. _ ”

Felix’s jaw drops as he looks from the new professor to Dimitri back to the new professor.

Sylvain was going to have a field day with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it's implied that m!byleth and f!byleth are siblings, and that m!byleth has ended up with edelgard. don't ask me about the specifics of it, i don't want to know, i don't think i even know. sylvain and felix are also cute.


End file.
